I Kissed a Girl
by PuffleHuff
Summary: Kurt's startled and upset to find a nearly naked girl in Blaine's dorm room. Had he been wrong about Blaine all along? Or is this some huge misunderstanding? Is the confusion about to escalate? Slightly future/AU/OOC, w/an OC; humorous and heartwrenching.
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl. A naked girl. In Blaine's dorm room. What?

Okay, so she wasn't really naked. There were a bra and panties involved. And a towel wrapped around her hair. A darkened, damp lock was plastered to the side of her face, so Kurt assumed she'd just come from the shower. But still.

There was a girl. In Blaine's dorm room. WHAT?

Kurt's mind was running wild, questioning all the things he had learned and observed about Blaine. Blaine was gay. Kurt was in love with him, and that was progress because Blaine was gay. Blaine wasn't shy about taking Kurt's hand when they ran through the hallways. And sometimes when Blaine looked at him with that infectious grin, Kurt could tell that there was at least a hint of mutual attraction in his eyes. He just KNEW it.

Then Kurt's mind started running in another direction. Maybe he was wrong, maybe this was David's girlfriend, snuck into the dorms for a visit. That was it. That had to be it.

But then the cute, skinny girl in the innocent white bra and polka-dotted panties turned around, noticing the dumbfounded kid in the door. And Kurt could see her features more clearly and knew this was not the girl he had politely complimented in all those pictures on David's camera phone. This was someone else. Naked. In Blaine's dorm room.

Her cheeks pinkened, but she didn't attempt to cover herself as she acknowledged Kurt. "Oh, gosh! You must be-" she began, but Kurt had already bolted down the hallway. Her eyes followed after him from the doorway, and she watched him disappear before shutting the dorm room door.

Kurt crashed into Blaine on the stairwell, he descending as the curly-haired crooner bounced up towards his hall.

"Hey Kurt! What's the rush?" he asked, innocently enough as he stooped to help the rosy-cheeked Junior regather his book bag.

"Nothingnothing!It'snothing!" the boy exclaimed, breathless and avoiding Blaine's eyes, then dashing away again.

"Hey, Kurt?" the elder boy called after him, "I wanted you to come with me and m-" his voice carried over the railing before the outside door slammed behind the young man, cutting him off.

* * *

Kurt's cell had been ringing steadily every few minutes all evening. The first half-dozen times Blaine's shining grin had shown up on the caller-I.D. The next few had been David, but Kurt didn't want to confront Blaine's charming roommate about the girl in their dorm any more than he wanted to hear the crushing words from Blaine himself.

Kurt played the imaginary conversation in his head over and over, feeling sicker with every re-envisioning. Blaine wasn't strictly gay after all. He'd surprised himself and fallen for the girl he'd sung the duet with at that country club holiday party. Having never really been intimate with a girl before, he hadn't realized how much he loved boobs...

A little time passed, Kurt's roommate coming and going, off into town for a Friday night movie. The phone had been silent for a while. When it rang again, Wes's face showed up on the little screen. Kurt sighed as he decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just re-thinking my entire future..." he sighed.

"Wow, uh... Something happen? Are you okay?" Kurt had to admit, it was nice that so many of the Dalton kids seemed to genuinely care for their friends.

"I'm fine... I just..."

"You just...?"

Kurt relented. Keeping the sickening details in his head was driving him crazy. He had to talk to someone. "I just... It's just, I... I found a chick in Blaine's room. And it wasn't David's girlfriend, and I guess I was clueless to think I'd actually have a chance with a guy so beautiful as him, and of course he would turn out to be straight, just look at him, and-" He was on the verge of sobs, and Wes was laughing on the end of the line.

"Sure, go ahead and laugh, it's pathetic, right?" Kurt stated dejectedly.

"No, no, no! Kurt!" the older boy got the words out through chuckles. "I am not laughing at you. At all! I'm laughing at the situation. Dude, you got my man Blaine ALL WRONG."

There was a pause as Wes tried to settle his laughter. "Look, why don't you come downstairs and meet me in the foyer. We can walk over to D and B's together and I'll explain this to you. Okay?"

Explain it? Well, if there was anything more that Kurt could possibly have missed, it didn't seem likely he could feel any worse. "Okay," he agreed.

* * *

"Listen," Wes began as they padded down the plush hallway towards Blaine and David's dorm room. "I can see how... Well... I could see easily, someone could mistake... I mean..." He floundered with his words. "Okay, maybe I should let Blaine explain this, since I guess I don't fully understand, either. But I can say this," he pulled the younger student into a sideways bro-hug, "You've got it wrong. My man Blaine is definitely a man's man."

He knocked and the door swung open on three other students already in the room. Blaine rose to greet the two new-comers. Kurt observed David across the room, and another boy he didn't recognize lounging on Blaine's bed. Probably a Freshman, by the size and delicate features.

"Hey Kurt!" The dark-curled boy greeted the Junior cheerily, clapping a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You were in such a rush earlier I didn't have a chance to ask you..." He took in the solemn stoniness in Kurt's face. "Was everything okay this afternoon?"

There was a question-mark knit into Blaine's beautiful eyebrows. The knots in Kurt's stomach tightened. He glanced around the room for evidence of the girl he'd seen earlier, but found none.

"Ask me what?"

Wes stepped between the two boys. "Blaine, you need to explain Robbie to Kurt," he said, pointedly nodding toward the younger guy in the formal Dalton uniform on Blaine's bed.

_Robbie? Who's Robbie? I don't need to meet a Freshman! I wanna know who that girl was!_

"Oh?" Those expressive brows formed another question. The curly-haired Senior glanced back and forth between Wes's wide, insistent eyes, and Kurt's flushed and expressionless face. "Yeah. Well, that's what I wanted to ask you, Kurt. I was gonna invite you up to meet Robbie." He stepped back opening the room to include the Freshman on the bed. The younger student stood and approached them.

"Robbie? Your..." Kurt stumbled over the words. The tables were turning once again in his mind. Was this young boy Blaine's boyfriend? Was Kurt correct about Blaine's sexuality, but still too late to claim him as his own? He couldn't get out that last word.

"My girlfriend," Blaine exclaimed with a laugh and a smile as Robbie joined them.

What? Kurt's brain couldn't take it. What was going on? Girlfriend? This boy? Didn't he mean boyfriend? And this still didn't explain the naked girl he'd seen earlier. Was Blaine bi-sexual? And seeing TWO people? His skull felt like it would implode.

"G-g-girlfriend?" The world was spinning, and Kurt could feel the floor rushing towards him. He sat down on the carpet to keep himself from toppling over completely.

"Pretend girlfriend," came a decidedly female voice near his shoulder as Blaine and, he supposed, Robbie helped Kurt towards the bed.

Kurt still didn't feel he could support himself as he slumped against the wall. Blaine set himself down beside him and gazed curiously at Kurt's dazed visage. The other person, "Robbie," stood before both of them as David and Wes observed with quiet smiles from across the room.

"I was Blaine's pretend girlfriend. And he's still my pretend boyfriend." Robbie's mouth was moving, but a girl's voice was coming out.

"I'm hallucinating, aren't I?" Kurt turned to question Blaine. "Those tacos at lunch today were laced with poison, and I've been hallucinating fever-dreams all afternoon. Haven't I? That's the only thing that makes sense..."

The room around him burst into laughter. "Oh Kurt," Blaine smiled bemusedly at him. He re-stood and took "Robbie's" hand, pulling him/her/it forward with him. "This is my friend, Robbie."

"Your **best** friend, Robbie," the person beside him declared.

"Pardon me, my **best** friend, Robbie," he corrected with a chuckle. "Robbie, short for Rebecca."

Kurt's eyes widened. What in hell was going on?

Rebecca giggled a bit as she and Blaine stood hand in hand, gazing affectionately at the curly-haired boy. When she turned back to Kurt it began to dawn on him. Those delicate features, the slight suggestion of breasts beneath the tie and blazer.

"Kurt," she addressed him. "Blaine and I used to go to school together. For ages."

"Ages!" Blaine interjected for emphasis, both of them laughing again.

"And in middle school, when everyone around as were starting to pair up, we sort of naturally turned to each other."

"Well, not naturally in my case," Blaine again added. "I was already pretty sure I was 'different' by then."

"Yes, well. We still turned to each other, and, I guess, sort of pretended to play 'growing up,' but without the same hormonal rush as the kids around us."

Kurt was still dazed, but it was all beginning to slowly come together. The weight on his mind and in his heart slowly, slowly, gradually lifting.

"But, by high school, I was sure that something more was supposed to be happening. You know, we were supposed to be Frenching in corners or disappearing together at house parties. But we weren't. I wasn't really worried, but I didn't get it."

"Yeah, that was awkward..." Blaine's eyebrows came together in a half grin, half grimace.

There was another pause as Blaine and Rebecca just stared at each other a while, some unspoken understanding passing between them.

"What? What was awkward?" Kurt perked up, needing to know the whole story before the last bits of tension lifted from him. He thought he could piece it together now, but he had to be sure, to hear it from them.

Rebecca turned back to him with a smile. "How we found out we were gay. Together."

It all came pouring out, the story passing back and forth between the two.

"It was the end of spring break, our freshman year,"

"And there were a whole slew of house parties at the wealthy kid's homes,"

"And as a 'couple' we went to one."

"At David Reynold's house."

"Yeah, Dave Reynold's. Mostly it was drunk underclassman playing karaoke, or couples making out on all the surfaces of the house."

"It was pretty bad."

"Anyway, we got a little buzzed, and I sort of decided something had to happen, because I couldn't really figure out why I didn't feel like we were a 'real' couple."

"So we stumbled up into Dave's parent's room. Oh man!"

"There were already a couple getting pretty heavy on the bed, and some loud noises in the master bathroom, so we crept into the mother's huge closet and closed the door. Needless to say, it was super awkward."

"Yeah. The irony of losing my virginity in a closet. While I was still in the closet!"

"It's not wasted on either of us," she stared pointedly at Kurt as she said that. "So, yeah, I was really uncomfortable about it, like, irrationally not liking it. And I could tell B wasn't really into it, but we kept going a bit, and, ya know, finished, or whatever."

"And I was actually almost crying."

"You were definitely crying."

"And then YOU, you roll over and just announce – "

"I think I'm GAY!" they exclaimed together, before bursting into more laughter.

"Then I was definitely crying. I was so relieved. I came out to her then. I'd only half talked to my parents about it at that point."

"So, that was awkward."

"And after we left that closet, I didn't want to be secretive about it anymore,"

"But I wasn't ready to say anything to anybody else,"

"So, for all intents and purposes we 'broke up,' and then I came all the way out."

"And the bullying started. And I couldn't stand how they were treating you. I wanted to pretend to be together again so they'd stop hurting Blaine,"

"But I wouldn't let her. I didn't want her to get pulled into it. So I changed schools after that year. Came here."

"And I eventually left to, transferred to a girls' school."

"Yeah. God, I'm sorry about that," Blaine re-clasped her hand, squeezing it. Kurt hadn't really noticed that he'd let go.

Rebecca continued, explaining. "I found out really quickly that the homophobia could be really bad in a single sex community, too. Almost worse. I started seeing a girl who was out there, secretly, but she left. Partly because of her Christian parents, but mostly because of the teasing. No one knew I was gay, but I was really scared. But I also knew I was getting a fantastic education. I didn't want to leave just because I was afraid."

"So I became her pretend boyfriend again."

"Which was a lot easier for both of us since we're now in a 'long distance relationship.' We just chat on the phone regularly, and occasionally he sends pictures to me. By the way, that was an excellent Christmas photo. My roommate has a huge crush on you now. She's really jealous..."

* * *

The story was winding down, and Kurt was now perched at the edge of the bed, leaning forward to eagerly take in every detail. He could now see what he hadn't before. He'd missed the short, pixie-ish haircut when it had been under a towel, and had then mistaken it for a well groomed boy's cut. The blushing confidence that nearly-naked girl had exhibited was simply the security of knowing her body would not effect Blaine, or Kurt, in 'that way.' And he could still see the affection and love between the two, but now knew it came from years of friendship and mutual admiration. From what they had been through together.

* * *

Later, off campus and in town at a pizzeria, Kurt observed Robbie/Rebecca and Blaine as they laughed together at the pinball machine, and chatted animatedly about foreign films and fashion. He was happy now, the fatigue of all that stress and turmoil he'd put himself through finally vanishing completely from his body. But, perhaps, there was still a hint of jealousy, that Blaine could be so perfectly comfortable and happy with someone who wasn't Kurt. And that that someone was a girl.

When Robbie ran off with the other guys to play more pinball, Blaine rounded the table and slid into the booth beside Kurt. The lively Senior bumped playfully against him and rested his curly head on Kurt's shoulder. Smiling as they observed the others enjoying themselves.

"She's really something." The older boy declared, was that wistfully?

"Yeah, she is," Kurt agreed, curious and alert to the inflection of Blaine's tone.

"She's decided to come out to her parents. I'm so proud, but I admit, a little scared for her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They're kind of strict, and very traditional... Maybe I'm more nervous for myself. They still think we're together, and that I'm straight too. I'm not really looking forward to repeating that process."

His curls lifted from Kurt's shoulder as he sighed, observing his 'girlfriend' with his best friends. They were so relaxed and accepting of her.

Kurt saw this too, feeling empathy towards the girl who'd shown him more than he'd ever wanted to know about the female form. "Robbie's strong, Blaine. She'll be fine."

Blaine took Kurt's hand under the table and squeezed it, smiling a 'Thank You' to the younger boy who was wise beyond his years. A pleasant blush warmed Kurt's face as Blaine slid out of the booth and joined the others at their games.

* * *

Kurt watched Robbie and Blaine leaning in close to each other, arguing heatedly about something Kurt couldn't catch over the noise of the pizzeria and from across the room. Part of him ached to know what they were talking about, but part of him was content to sit where he was, successfully dealing with his embarrassment from the day's misunderstanding.

Now it looked like Robbie might be crying. Kurt was surprised to find himself feeling protective of the boyish young woman, and made to go confront Blaine. But Wes and David held him back.

"No, Kurt. You don't want to go over there right now."

"Why not? They're fighting! Someone should stop them!"

The two other Dalton boys glanced at each other knowingly. "Trust us, you don't want to be in the middle of that. They'll be fine."

"Why?" Kurt questioned again.

"You'll find out soon enough," David sighed.

"Hopefully..." Wes muttered.

Kurt relented, seeing that Robbie was no longer crying, and they were both smiling as his gorgeous crush swept the tiny girl up in a crushing hug.

* * *

The group wandered back towards campus at a leisurely pace. Kurt chatted with Wes and David, again curious as to what they knew about Blaine and Robbie's conversation that he didn't. But they just sped up and broke away from him as the girl in question approached Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," she smiled as she slipped his arm through hers, giving him a little squeeze as they continued to walk.

"Robbie. Listen, I'm so sorry about today. I had no idea about-"

"Please," she cut him off. "Don't apologize for anything. How could you have known?"

He liked this girl. She was charming and polite, and had an easy smile, a lot like Blaine's. She turned that genuine smile upon him again as she continued.

"What's done is done, what's passed is past. I just wanted to let tell you that I'm so glad to meet you. I'd heard so much about you,"

"Only good things I hope."

Smile. "And I was happy to find that it was all true. I'm going to go back home early tomorrow, and not stay through the weekend after all. And..." She trailed off. Kurt could feel her eyes on his face as they continued walking. He wanted to look back, but was nervous of losing his footing in the snow.

"Kurt, you're so great!" Her smile widened impossibly as she slipped his arm out of hers once more and began to speed up. "And I want you to know," she was walking backwards now, "that you both have my blessing! I approve!"

She turned with a wink and dashed away, catching up with the two boys in the lead, and leaving Kurt a little bewildered, and a lot confused. He didn't have a chance to let his mind run wild this time, though, because Blaine had snuck up from behind and now sidled beside him. Instead of ruminating on Robbie's statement he decided it would be better just to ask.

"What was she talking about?" he asked, happy to find his hand once again in Blaine's.

"She came to visit not only to keep up our ruse. She wants me to go back with her when she tells her parents."

"Is that what you were arguing about?"

"Yes and no. I told her I thought it was something she had to do alone, just between her and her family. But that's not the point right now."

Kurt observed an uncharacteristic bashfulness in the older boy and his curiosity deepened. Blaine tugged his hand and pulled them to a stop on the snowy sidewalk. "I asked her to come visit me... so she could meet you." He locked those beautiful hazel eyes upon Kurt's.

"Me? I don't understand... Why would?-"

"I wanted the only girl I'll ever love to know and approve of the only boy I've ever truly wanted."

The air went out of Kurt's lungs in surprise as their lips met, warming against each other. The fingers of their held hands entwined while their pairs reached out to the neck and cheek of each partner in turn.

A loud whoop and some feminine giggles erupted down the lain. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, and for the first time all day, Kurt's mind was perfectly, blissfully quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note (yay! I remembered this time!): First, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I had strongly considered leaving off after the first chapter, but after all the encouragement, decided to go ahead. I've thought of a lot of possibilities for continuation, so I may post a Chapter 2.2 also. Not sure yet. Will definitely let you know!

* * *

**

The walk back had been quiet and gorgeous, the two boys engrossed in each other. The other Dalton kids, David and Wes, had quickly grown tired of the mushy-gushy boy love happening beside them, and trudged briskly through the snow back to the dorms, leaving Robbie to witness the adorable that was Kurt and Blaine.

Robbie was ecstatic for her best friend. She'd watched Blaine struggle so much while they'd been in school together, and she'd lent a kind ear to him while he'd made the strange transition from public to preparatory school. They'd shared how hard it had been for both of them to come to terms with and embrace their sexualities, and how difficult it had been for each of them to find even half-way plausible partners. Neither one really being satisfied with the brief relationships they had attempted away from each other.

Watching Kurt and Blaine, arms wrapped around one another, gazing longingly at each other between kisses made Robbie's heart sing and cry simultaneously. She _was_ happy for them, she really was. Yet part of her yearned so deeply for someone of her own to stroll through the snow with and steal kisses from.

"Kay, boys. As sickeningly adorable as you are, I'm gonna run ahead. It is _too_ cold."

The boys smiled back at her while Blaine dug in his pocket for his key. "Here, so you can get in," he offered to her, but she was a third of the way down the street already.

"No worries, I'll get David to let me in!" she called back to them with a wink lost over the distance.

* * *

When they finally reached the dorms, they found a post-it from David on Blaine's door.

_Staying with Wes. Room's yours, lovers!_ _- D_

"Well," Blaine turned to Kurt with a mischievous smile, placing another peck on his lips, "Would you care to come inside?" He unlocked the door and gestured dramatically for Kurt to enter.

They had stripped off coats and blazers before either noticed the bumps in David's bed. Robbie lay curled on her side, back to them, breath slow and even. Kurt's excitement fell slightly to take her in, still half dressed in Blaine's shirt and spare tie. On the other hand she looked peaceful there.

Blaine lovingly watched how Kurt observed the tiny girl with affection. He was glad that his best friend and his – dare he believe it – boyfriend had taken so quickly to friendship. Both of the people in the room with him now meant so much to him. He gently brushed his lips against Kurt's temple and whispered, "You're welcome to stay, if you want."

Kurt nodded, turning towards the room's other twin bed, loosening his tie. "I'll just be a moment," the boy with the beautiful curls mouthed as he gestured toward and disappeared into the bathroom. Unsure, really, where the night might lead at this point, Kurt decided at least to get comfortable, and undid his buttons. He carefully folded his uniform into a neat pile, setting it on the desk. When Blaine reemerged, Kurt sat on Blaine's bed in his striped blue undershirt and pink boxers wishing he'd classed up his underwear that morning, a navy and crimson Dalton blanket across his lap.

Blaine, in a plain white tee shirt and pinstriped boxers, was, as usual, breathtaking. He crossed from the bathroom to his sleeping former 'girlfriend' to loosen the tie around her neck so she wouldn't accidentally suffocate in her sleep. She stirred as he worked to remove the striped silk, and he cooed softly into her ear. He tossed the strip of fabric over a chair, smoothed her hair, and turned back to his expectant boy.

Blaine slunk up the bed towards Kurt playfully, on his hands and knees. He brought himself up close, face to face with the younger man's stifled giggles. He drank in Kurt's soft features in the darkened room, and tenderly leaned in for another kiss. They'd been kissing off and on all night, but now there was a yearning, a quiet sense of urgency as their lips moved together. Kurt's lips parted beneath Blaine's mouth and a pleasant, warm tension flooded their bodies. He savored the deepening kiss before pulling back from Kurt's delicious mouth.

Kurt stared back at him with shining blue eyes.

"Kurt, I care for you so much, and I want you so badly. And I need to know I'm not pressuring you in any way. We should take this slowly. I need to take this slowly. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. Of course," he replied before throwing his arms around the curly-haired boy and burying his head in his chest. Taken a bit by surprise, but happy, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him down against the bed with him.

Kurt had never had much, if any experience with men as objects of his affection. He'd had crushes and entertained fantasies, but never been in a relationship. He was happy to move as slowly or quickly as his dark-curled lover required. _Lover!_ He thought to himself with sleepy excitement.

They lay together, arms around one another, gazing into each other's eyes. There hearts raced and then calmed together with each caress and kiss, until finally sleep washed over them.

* * *

Kurt awoke slowly, as if someone had been quietly, rhythmically whispering in his ear over a period of time. When his senses had mostly returned to him he found himself laying with Blaine, curled against his side, head upon his chest, legs entwined. The even thrum of the man's heartbeat sounded steadily against Kurt's cheek, but this wasn't what had woken him.

It was still quite dark behind the lavish Dalton draperies, so it could not have been dawn birds singing. The wall clock's steady tick was little more than white noise and could not be the source. Then, all of a sudden, he heard it. A mumbling murmur from across the room. Sleep-spoken words, perhaps? Alert now, eyes gazing across the plain of Blaine's chest, fixed to the point where Robbie lay in David's bed. Ears tuned to pick up the faintest of sounds.

The petite girl shifted in her sleep, the sound coming again. "No... Please... Don't..." she says to some dream and the quiet room.

Kurt waited, watching and listening for more stirring. He was almost content that she'd drifted into a deeper realm of dreams when her body gave a sudden jerk and the words came again. "No... Don't... Please..."

Her breath came less evenly. Kurt's brow furrowed with concern as his mind worked quickly. He placed a careful yet firm hand against Blaine's sleeping chest and shook steadily to wake him.

"Mmmm... Kurt?" the lovely boy murmured as he regained consciousness.

"Blaine? Blaine? I think something's wrong," he whispered urgently in Blaine's ear.

The elder boy smiled lazily up at his partner propped between himself and the wall. But the creases in Kurt's face sharpened his awareness. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, turning to follow Kurt's gaze across the room.

"No... No!... Please!..." the words now clearly issued from Robbie's delicate mouth, no longer mumbled sleep-utterances. Her frame shivered beneath her blankets.

Kurt felt his companion tense beneath his hand as Blaine took in his fitful friend. He gently pushed Kurt away from him as he swung himself over the edge of the bed. He could hear Kurt sit up behind him, feel his eyes at his back. The shorter man, head a mess of disheveled curls, padded across the carpet, alighting at the edge of the other bed.

Robbie's body convulsed again in her sleep, a breathless "No" escaping her mouth.

The young man sat beside her, reached out a careful hand to soothe her worried brow. "Robbie?" He asked quietly. The tension began to leave her body, and the muffled murmurs of waking replaced the fretful words. Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and tilted his cheek against the warmth of Kurt's presence.

Robbie's eyes blinked hard and confused against her new wakefulness. Clouded with sleep, they seemed not to recognize the faces floating above her. Blaine watched her face twist into something like fear and sudden realization of an unknown villainy. She rolled, turning away from the two boys, and Blaine caught a glimpse of tears on her cheek glistening in the barest hint of light in the darkened dorm.

"Robbie?" her former 'boyfriend' whispered, moving his disregarded hand to her shoulder. He felt her body shudder with silent sobs, and turned back to see his concern mirrored in Kurt's face. He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "Robbie? What's the matter? Has something happened?"

She sniffed and inhaled sharply. "Just a bad dream..." she mumbled to the wall.

"A nightmare?"

Her whole body shifted in a nod of confirmation before another wave of sorrow passed through her. Blaine's kinky curls bobbed with acknowledgment in the dark as he sighed slowly.

Kurt shifted behind Blaine, moving to perch at the foot of the bed, gazing with apprehension towards the head. His partner clambered onto the bed, now wrapping his arms around his friend to pull her upright with him. He lent against the wall and half-cradled the small woman against him.

"Shhh, shhhhh... It's alright... Just a dream..." he cooed to her, stroking her disheveled hair. He smiled sadly over to his partner, who thankfully slid closer to the pair.

"Shhhhh... Shhhhh..." Kurt breathed against her hair, echoing Blaine's sentiments. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her too, squeezing his handsome partner's shoulder. The older boy pressed a kiss against her temple and wiped a tear from her cheek. Her eyes were closed again, and her sobs seeming to subside. But her petite frame still shook in the young men's arms.

"Thank you," she whispered against Blaine's chest. "Thank you both." A little smile crept to her lips, and she opened her eyes to to meet Kurt's. He smiled gently back before swiping a delicate finger the length of her nose.

"Don't worry," he teased, "Us big, strong, girly-men will protect you."

That brought quiet giggles to each of them. Blaine continued to softly caress her matted locks with one hand, while tracing a swirling pattern with his thumb against his lover's arm.

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled with a hint of sleepy sarcasm, "it'd take an army of lesbians to protect you two fruitcakes... Beautiful fruit... And cakes..."

Blaine was a little shocked at her choice of words, but Kurt just giggled some more at her sluggish and disjointed attempt at humor. And that amused the curly-haired crooner. He leaned across his sleepyheaded friend and met Kurt's lips with a kiss. They were content just to be together, with the dozing girl and each other in their arms.

* * *

The door quietly cracked open, and David and Wes tiptoed into the dorm room, camera phones at the ready. They'd been hoping to catch the new lover's snuggling adorably together. Not for blackmail (they were respectable Dalton boys all the way, after all) but simply for the sheer amusement. They'd withstood the furtive glances and mounting tension between their two friends for quite long enough, and were happy and relieved that there was finally something to show for all their self-control. It had taken a lot for them not to just lock the two in a wardrobe until they admitted their feelings for each other. It was better that it had happened naturally.

What they found, however, surprised and kind of shocked them.

The bodies lay three-deep across David's bed. Kurt lay pressed against the wall, his feet poking out at the end of the bed. His arm reached across Robbie's petite body and held Blaine's hand. Robbie lay snuggled between the two larger boys, her head tucked beneath Kurt's chin, tiny fists curled against Blaine's back. Blaine lay on the outer edge of the bed, one arm crossed over his chest, clasping Kurt's outstretched hand. The other arm lay to his side, resting along the length of Robbie's leg.

They looked like a mismatched family, nestled together there. Two lovers, protective half-brothers to their dainty ward and sister.

The two boys nodded to one another and carefully tiptoed back into the hall. Bemused grins upon their faces.

"Ya know, I never really pictured Kurt as a 'big-spoon' type of guy," David commented. Wes slapped him across the chest with a "Don't even!" look on his face.

It melted away quickly, though. "Well, he _is_ technically taller..."

* * *

**Again, I've thought of a few possibilities for continuations from Chapter One. I like this one, but I don't love it. I want to develop some sort of drama, but I also want to keep it humorous, so... Your constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: If you read the note about this chapter possibly being a different version of chapter two, ignore it. This chapter is a direct continuation of chapter two, and not a knew version. I was kinda going all over the place in my head while I wrote, but finally decided on a through-line. It reads pretty clearly, though, I think. I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

When Kurt next awoke he found himself comfortably forming the 'big spoon' to Blaine's 'little spoon.' At some point Robbie must have extricated herself from their little cuddle-puddle. He smiled to himself, pressing his face into Blaine's soft curls, smelling the sweetness of hair gel and Blaine's own natural, spicy scent. He squeezed the hand he'd been holding through the night, and pulled the beautiful creature into a tighter embrace.

Blaine stirred in Kurt's arms, warm and content. He laughed a little when he felt his boyfriend pull him closer. He wiggled and rolled over to face his sleepy companion.

"Mornin' Gorgeous," he smiled lazily. Kurt's perpetually rosy cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Can't be _that_ gorgeous," Kurt insisted with a tight-lipped smile. "Haven't brushed my teeth, showered, or moisturized in well over twelve hours. I probably have morning-breath on top of my pizza-breath."

"Delicious..." Blaine grinned. Then laid a kiss on Kurt's sweet mouth.

They luxuriated there together a while longer before Kurt again spoke up. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but there seems to be someone missing from this slumber party."

Blaine playfully lifted the covers in a dramatic search for a missing person. Kurt giggled and rolled over on top of his boyfriend, showering him in kisses before rolling himself off the bed.

"No, but seriously! Where's Robbie? She didn't leave without saying goodbye, did she?" The slight pout on Kurt's face was irresistibly cute.

"Not likely." Blaine stared at him with his signature grin plastered to his face, and Kurt stared back. Then there was a whooshing noise and the sound of running water. The bathroom door jiggled and someone more closely resembling the girl in her underwear from the afternoon prior emerged.

Not that Robbie had shunned all clothing again. She was fully dressed, but in far more feminine attire. Her skinny jeans were neatly pressed, and her tunic looked more like Barneys Co-op than the local Hollister. Her boyish haircut had been carefully manipulated into delicate curls at her ears, and the standout accessory, a hair clip, perfectly matched her suede ballet flats.

She stood in the door frame observing the mostly undressed boys and the disheveled state of the bed clothes upon which Blaine sat. A questioning eyebrow popped as she took in the scene.

"Kurt was afraid you'd left us without saying goodbye."

Kurt gasped a little to see Rebecca standing there. "Who are you, and what have you done with Robbie?"

She and Blaine shared another of their knowing laughs. Kurt stepped forward, wide eyed, and fingered the hem of her tunic. "Is this von Furstenberg?" Robbie nodded with a giggle.

"Oh. Myyyy..."

"Please, no drooling on the silk..."

"B-but... How?" Kurt tore his wide eyes away from the ensemble, which brought to mind a modern Audrey Hepburn.

"As much as I love preppie boys' uniforms and well-tailored suits-"

"And boobs," Blaine interjected. Robbie shot him a smirk.

"I still take women's fashion seriously, too. Plus, it keeps my parents in the dark."

At this statement, Blaine's look became more pointed. "But that'll soon change."

Again, Kurt felt as though there was something he had missed, another unspoken connection between the two friends. He saw Robbie meet Blaine's gaze, but her eyes quickly dropped to the floor. "Right," she confirmed to no one in particular.

Now she turned her eyes upon Kurt. "Kurt, would you mind terribly if I had words with Blaine? Privately? I promise I'll come say goodbye before I leave."

It seemed decided already, so Kurt agreed, hastily redressing in yesterday's uniform before venturing into the hall of the quiet dormitory and back to his own room.

* * *

At first Kurt had arrived back to his dorm feeling a little shell-shocked to be suddenly dismissed from the 'party.' But after showering and moisturizing, the 'stunned' had turned into a 'curious.'

Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that aside from Robbie's decision to come out to her parents and Blaine's desire for his best friend to meet his boyfriend, there had been something more to that argument at the pizzeria the previous evening. And if not then, Robbie's nightmare must have stirred up something important that she didn't feel close enough to Kurt yet to share in his presence. Based on the few words he'd gleaned from her sleepy protestations, it didn't sound like a happy something important.

By the time Blaine's face showed up on his cell phone with a message to come down to the foyer, Kurt's mind was once again processing a myriad possibilities, this time for Robbie and Blaine's conversation.

* * *

Robbie's outfit was still immaculate, and her demeanor as cheerful as ever. But Kurt's expert eye immediately picked out the slight puffiness in her face and the red rings at her eyelids. There was definitely something amiss.

Blaine's expression was slightly more subdued, and he quickly moved to stand with Kurt, taking his hand in his own. Kurt noted that there seemed to be a slightly puffier tone to Blaine's usual flawless beauty as well, but tried not to show his curiosity.

"What's up? About to head out?"

"Yeah, about that time. I guess-" Her perfectly practiced smile faltered when Blaine interrupted.

"I'm going to go with Robbie, after all. Will you come with us?"

What? Where did that come from?

"I, um... I..." Kurt glanced back and forth between the chic girl and his boyfriend beside him. Robbie's composure was quickly unraveling now. There was a twitchy energy about her that Kurt couldn't understand.

"Kurt, I... I really want to thank you for, ya know, helping me out, I guess... Last night..." Her eyes shifted nervously to Blaine, who nodded in solemn encouragement. "And I really appreciate and am excited about our new-found friendship," That true smile broke through momentarily. "So, I'd like it if you'd come with B and me, and..."

Kurt was thoroughly confused. He too nodded toward the petite girl, but then turned to Blaine in hopes of clarification. "What Robbie's getting at is that there's a lot that we've been through together," he referred to himself and his best girl friend, "and there are probably some things about our history that may come up for us," he referred to himself and his new partner, "so we'd like it if you'd come to Columbus."

Once again, Kurt stood dumbfounded, confused, and somehow overwhelmed. This was becoming a habit. "What about classes, and..."

"You and Blaine will drive back tomorrow. Be back in time for a good night's sleep before Monday morning role-call."

"Robbie can help you with Trig in the car," Blaine smiled at his baffled boyfriend.

"Oh, okay. Sure... I'll come."

* * *

The way it had worked out, Kurt road with Robbie in her candy-apple red mini Cooper while Blaine followed behind them in his car. As they drove, Robbie had reverted to her free-spirited, buoyant self. She did, in fact, help him muddle through his Trigonometry homework while simultaneously maneuvering the weekend traffic towards the larger city. She also described the family members Kurt could expect to meet upon their arrival.

"Well, Mom and Dad will definitely be there. They're nice. They're really traditional and family oriented, but they aren't too, too conservative. You don't need to worry about them.

"Um... There's Jennifer. She's just come home from college. Decided to take a leave of absence without talking to our parents first. So that will probably be the main topic of drama. At least until... ya know..."

Kurt noted a slight change come over her expression, but not the same shattering of calm as before. He quietly 'Mmmm Hmmm'd' before she continued.

"And Elaine and Mike will be there. That's my oldest sister and her husband. They've been living in the guest house since the holidays. We kinda wanted them to stay too after Jenny showed up. Have the family feel like a family again for a while.

"And there's Beau..." This time the ragged edges didn't truly disappear after Kurt heard the waver in her voice. "My niece."

His curiosity was causing serious damage to his nerves and complexion, but he didn't want to push or pry too much without Blaine's knowledge of Robbie's history to guide or restrain him if necessary. A change of topic was in order.

"So... Where did you find that amazing Eggzactly tunic? I would give _anything _for a decent mall selection. Even a Saks Off Fifth would be a thousand times more awesome than Lima's pitiful options."

* * *

The drive was smooth, and while the conversation remained on the topic of clothing Kurt witnessed no more anomalies in Robbie's collectedness.

The trio were greeted by Jenny, the middle sister, and Mike, the baby monitor-toting brother-in-law. Robbie's father had not returned home yet, due to many weather-delayed flights along his route home from a business trip in California. Her mother and eldest sister, Elaine, were "in town" shopping for the massive dinner that was apparently to be prepared for Blaine and Kurt's arrival.

Kurt was introduced simply as "Blaine's friend from Dalton," which seemed like the best option for the time being, and went over well with Mike. Jenny, on the other hand, made the vaguest of acknowledgment to Kurt and Blaine before launching into a 'sob' story about how her university was not going to hold her spot on the equestrian team while she took her semester of soul searching.

Robbie toured Kurt through what she referred to as "the homestead," but what Kurt thought of more as an estate. Situated in one of the more affluent suburbs of Columbus the property boasted a five bedroom house, complete with living room, dining room, and study, a two bedroom guest house, a small stable, and an attached garage that likely could easily accommodate eight cars and as many storage bins of Christmas decorations as your brain could imagine.

The boys quickly settled into the two spare rooms in the main house. Somehow, all the various pieces of Robbie's family managed to come together, dinner was prepared, and everyone but the niece, whom Kurt gathered wasn't feeling well, arrived at the table. Robbie's father sat at the head of the table, with his wife to his right. Rebecca sat to her father's left, with Blaine seated beside her as her 'boyfriend,' while Kurt sat between Blaine and Mike at the table's foot. Introductions were made, and polite chit-chat ensued. That is, until dessert, when Robbie piped up.

"Mom? Dad? May I have a word with you after dinner? Blaine and I have some things to talk with you about..."

"What's this about, Becky?" [Kurt was having a difficult time getting over the fact that Robbie's parents referred to her as "Becky."] Robbie's dad sounded a little gruff, but her mother interjected with an excited titter in her voice.

"Of course! Of course, we'd be happy to hear what the two of you have to tell us!"

Kurt cringed internally as he imagined the sound of wedding bells playing in their hostess's mind. He was beginning to feel a protective concern for what Robbie was about to undertake. He wished there was something he could do to help his new friend and new boyfriend in their task, but knew that if his continued confusion was any indication, the history between the two was far greater than his newly formed allegiance to Robbie's continued mirth and optimism.

* * *

The table was quickly cleared and the family retired to the living room, minus Jenny who had "important calls to make! GAWD!" Elaine and Mike soon disappeared across the yard to bring their daughter to the kitchen, to coax her to eat.

"Mom? Could we speak with you and Dad now? Maybe in the study?" The flicker of the fire burning in the hearth accentuated the consternation in her delicate features.

"Sure, sure," there was that misplaced enthusiasm again. This time Kurt's cringe was less internal as before, and Blaine laid a calming hand on his shoulder as he stood to leave with Robbie and her parents.

Kurt sighed and stared into the dancing fire.

The patter of little feet sounded from the hallway, followed by a giggle and exclamation.

"Bwaine!"

"Hey Beau!" Kurt noted the continued giggles and swoosh of fabrics and imagined Blaine giving Robbie's little niece a playful bear hug.

"Bwaine!" Blaine's rich laughter mingled with the giggles, and Kurt turned to glimpse his boyfriend twisting back and forth at the waste, a bundle of color in his arms.

"Robbie and I are gonna go have a chat with Grandma and Grandpa. But I'll be back soon, okay? Why don't you go say 'hi' to my friend Kurt?"

Kurt smiled over the back of the sofa as Blaine returned the brightly clothed girl to the floor, and disappeared down the hall.

The patter of tiny feet sounded again, and the mop-topped child scampered toward Kurt's perch.

Kurt's smile widened when an expressive pair of eyes and a round face appeared around the arm of the couch. It grew further when a tiny body clothed in the chicest of toddler garb joined the plump face.

That adorable little face. With those piercing blue eyes.

Those stealy blue eyes beneath a mane of chocolate brown ringlets.

Rebecca's stealy blue eyes...

Beneath those kinky curls.

Blaine's curls...

Tiny fingers tapped Kurt's knee, and the smile froze upon his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So, things are getting crazy. I guess this is what happens when you don't have a plan going into each chapter. Insanity ensues. I tried to address some of the reviewer concerns (as well as my own), and think it went alright. Thank you for your continued readership! Yes, you!**

**

* * *

**

What the hell was going on? What in the name of Anna Wintour's stone-cold heart was happening?

_She's just a child, Kurt. She's just a little girl, so for gawd's sake keep it together. _

His frozen smile was quickly crumbling. Beau's little hand still rested on his knee and it made him want to scream. A walloping sneeze rocked the child, leaving a shocked expression on her face.

_Those eyes! They're **just like** Robbie's!_

He wanted to cry, was struggling to keep the tears in when Mike called to Beau from the hall, and she scampered away again. Those wild ringlets bopping as she toddled.

_Blaine's curls. What the hell? Why didn't they say something to me? _

Where did they get off inviting Kurt to Columbus with them, to meet Robbie's family, and then NEGLECT TO MENTION THEY HAD A CHILD!

Kurt's mind was once again racing, but this time it seethed with anger and teetered along the edges of despair. There seemed to be warring factions of inner voices shouting amongst themselves in his brain.

_They have a child. A **child**! A little girl! With piercing blue eyes... And..._

_Why didn't they tell me? How could they not have said something?_

_Well, they were probably wrapped up with talking to Robbie's parents..._

_That's NO excuse! They should have told me! Don't make excuses for them. _

_Wait, just breathe a minute. Robbie's sister's both have blue eyes-_

_-But not that stealy blue. Only Robbie's have that depth._

_And Mike has dark hair that color._

_-But no curls! Don't I remember some bio class about genetics? Curls don't come from no where!_

_Why, oh why? Why wouldn't he tell me. _

Kurt's mind returned to his surroundings, and it sickened him. There was no way – NO WAY – he could stay here. The tidiness and perfection of the expansive home just exacerbated the ragged state of his psyche. There was no way he could justify what he'd seen in Beau's little face. There was no way he would wait for an explanation.

He bolted for the spare room and packed his bags. Voices still railing in his mind.

* * *

Bits and pieces of memory emerged as Kurt trudged briskly through the cold evening. Clips of conversation from the last 36 hours returned to the forefront of his mind over and over, no matter how much he tried to block the agony of what was brewing in him.

"_I wanted the only girl I'll ever love to know and approve of the only boy I've ever truly wanted."_

"_...but we kept going a bit, and, ya know, finished, or whatever."_

"_She's really something," _Blaine had said with what Kurt had thought a curious wistfulness in his voice.

_I **comforted** her! I comforted **both** of them! What the hell were they thinking leaving this out. _

_Why didn't their sex bother me before._

_-Because it had seemed so awkward and mutually wrong between them. _

_But they did have sex! Awkward, squelching, disgusting, no-holds-barred (obviously) sex! And **obviously** they had a baby! _

_I shared a bed **with them!** With both of them in my arms! _

_Shouldn't it have clued me in that Blaine didn't curl up around me? He should've been holding **me**!_

_-But you weren't looking for it. You didn't know..._

_And all those meaningful looks? Those knowing glances between them? How did I miss that?_

_-You were blinded by relief and new love. How could you possibly have known..._

_How many secrets are in those looks? What else are they hiding? What else haven't they told me?_

Cold tears slid down Kurt's cheek as he walked, nearly ran, to no where in particular. Eventually he'd have to come upon a bus stop or a taxi. Wouldn't he? It didn't matter so long as his anger and hurt burned hot inside of him.

"_Maybe I'm more nervous for myself," _Blaine had said while speaking of Robbie's coming out. It hadn't sounded like Blaine's usual confident self, but Kurt had understood it to mean that his partner would not relish the second coming-out it would require of him. But now, there was a whole new realm of meanings and fears to play into that statement.

_Stop! Just stop! You're killing yourself with this!_

_-But how can I just drop it? How could I ever be okay with this..._

His mind an irrational war-zone, Kurt soon turned against his friends at Dalton.

_How could Wes not have told me? Or David? David must know, he's his effing room mate for cripes' sake! Why wouldn't he have told me?_

_-Do you really think Blaine would be able to just tell anyone about this? If he didn't tell you, as his boyfriend, do you think he would've told Wes and David? _

_They've known him longer! So long! They knew about Robbie, who she is. How could they not have known about Beau? _

And then he turned against Robbie's family.

_What about Mike? What's up with that? How could he be all casual about the guy who's his pretend daughter's father? How could I not have seen it in him?_

_Or Jenny? Can all her drama really be about college and horses and cell phones? Part of that had to be how uncomfortable it is to have Blaine there. To have me there and not knowing. _

_How could she not have said something. Given anything away. _

_What the hell is **wrong** with these people?_

The image of Beau's little body, her too-familiar features, swam before Kurt's mind's eye. Even with her generally undefined, round, baby face it seemed all too clear to Kurt whose genetic codes had contributed to her appearance and existence.

He began to jump to even wilder scenarios and conclusions. That adorable little frock was far too stylish to have been picked out by Elaine and Mike's sensible, WASP-ish imaginations. Certainly a fashion-savvy 'aunt' had lovingly picked out that pinafore and leggings for Beau. Even Beau's mismatched, undoubtedly self-picked socks were completely color-complimentary to the rest of the ensemble. Along with their features, Beau must certainly have inherited that discerning eye for color from her biological parents.

A jarring crash to the snowy sidewalk jolted Kurt back to reality. He'd stumbled on an icy patch and fallen to the ground, overnight bag slipping from his crooked elbow and landing across the walkway. The cold permeating his limbs finally came to the fore of his awareness. He pulled his bag towards him and pushed it beneath his seated backside, insulating against the frozen pavement. He wrapped his jacket more tightly around him.

And allowed the stray and dismayed tears to flood into dejected sobs...

* * *

Blaine sat uncomfortably, but still, across from Robbie's expressionless parents. He could feel his friend fidgeting beside him but dared not look her way.

Robbie had just dropped the bombshell. She was a gay teen, a lesbian.

She knew that although her parents tended towards the conservative they were still open-minded to the liberated expressiveness of this younger generation. They may not always understand the choices and lifestyles of those around them, but they were respectful and supportive of most of them.

But this was different. This wasn't about gay kissing on television, or the LGBT/S Alliances forming at the local high schools. This was their daughter, their baby girl. And their baby girl was declaring her sexuality.

The break in conversation was lasting too long, the silence becoming unbearable. Blaine hazarded a glance away from the floor and took in the room.

Robbie visibly trembled, but held her mother's gaze. There was now something resembling disappointment on both her parents' faces. Or maybe it was just confusion. Her mother looked more and more as though she might cry at any moment. But then her father's gaze became a stern glare, which was turned full-force upon Blaine.

"And you? You knew this? You put us through all this," he gestured vaguely toward the house at large, "and yet you knew this about our- our daughter? Our Becky?" His voice cracked, taking Blaine by surprise.

The younger man wanted to look away, was beginning to feel the shame Robbie's father had just poured upon him, but he refused to succumb. His face remained emotionless as he held the family patriarch's gaze. "Yes," he nodded. Wayward tears escaped their lidded bounds and slid over the older man's face.

Now Robbie's mother's voice sounded out with bitterness. "I always thought you were a sincere boy," she stood as she spoke. "That you'd taken your responsibility in the matter, and that come a certain age, you'd do right by Rebecca. That you'd do right by us. I suppose, now, that was never the case."

"Mother," Robbie breathed incredulously beside Blaine, but he wouldn't let her take his stand for him.

"I am truly sorry for the part I've played in your family's struggle, Mrs. Lawrence. I do take responsibility for what Rebecca has gone through. Were you to ask it of me, I would gladly support Beau through the entirety of her upbringing. I don't feel, though, that that is what Elaine and Michael would choose. I believe everything is well arranged as it is."

He felt Robbie take his hand beside him and noted the older woman's puckered observation of the action.

He continued, "I make no excuses for our actions, but beg your understanding. Rebecca and I were well matched in that our confusion, and subsequent desire for understanding, allowed us to be compelled by what we saw around us.

"I _am_ gay. And part of me _is_ sorry for the circumstances which brought upon that full realization for me. As I know Rebecca is." He glanced between the two parents. "But I love your daughter. And I deeply care for Beau's well-being. I will do whatever is required to do right by them.

"But please, see that these are our choices."

Robbie dropped his hand. "My sexuality is completely aside from what Blaine and I did. I know it disappointed you. But it is what it is. What's passed is past.

"This is who I am."

Mrs. Lawrence gave a brief and stony nod, but her husband was nearer to sobs. Robbie stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, Becky... No matter what," he declared through his tears while embracing his daughter. "I, I... I just want you to have the best life. I want you to be happy."

"I know, Dad. I love you. I love you both."

Blaine felt some morbid sense of relief as angry tears began to stream from Mrs. Lawrence's eyes. "I want you out of my sight," she turned on Blaine. "I want you and your friend out of my home."

"Martha!" Mr. Lawrence defended, "It's not fair to require that of them."

"Fine. I'm obviously not as capable of accepting this as you are, Charles." With that she marched herself from the room and disappeared.

* * *

Robbie and her father shared a tearful embrace before Mr. Lawrence extended Blaine a surprising 'Thank You' handshake, for supporting his daughter when he and her mother hadn't had the capacity. He may not fully understand the young people's choices, but he respected their sensibility and maturity in the matter. He departed to seek out his wife, and suggested that perhaps it would be better if Blaine and Kurt were to depart, although they were welcome to stay as far as he was concerned.

Robbie went to the kitchen to speak with her sister and brother-in-law about the conversation with their parents, Beau's grandparents. They were understanding, and each awkwardly embraced her as she told her story. They were also polite, thanking her for telling them, and thanking her again for the opportunity to raise her child, whom they loved as their own.

Blaine watched from the doorway, making brief but meaningful eye contact with each of his daughter's adoptive parents. He gathered some strength at the image of Beau sleeping on Michael's shoulder. He faced down a familiar guilt at not having, or particularly desiring, a more active role in Beau's life. Yet he was sure in the belief that the arrangement was best for all parties involved. So Blaine gathered his composure and set off to find Kurt.

There were a lot of things Blaine wanted – and needed – to tell his partner. Things he hadn't been prepared to share before the conversation with Robbie's parents.

But Kurt wasn't there. Kurt was gone.

* * *

Blaine had searched the entire house and property and not unearthed Kurt. His bag and all his things were gone. None of Robbie's siblings had seen or heard him leave. So Blaine bundled himself up and set out into the night.

Blaine found Kurt half a neighborhood away, curled in upon himself where he sat on the cold pathway. He stared listlessly out at the snow, looking frozen straight through. He made no indication of acknowledgment when Blaine approached but jerked to animation when he attempted to embrace and warm his companion.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Kurt enunciated bitterly.

Surprise and concern swept over Blaine's face. "Kurt? What happened?"

There was a note of despair along with the bitterness is Kurt's voice. "I know. I know everything."

"What is it? What do you know?" Slight panic and realization edged into Blaine's voice.

"How _could_ you?" Kurt turned those beautiful blue-green eyes upon Blaine, and the pain in them cut to his heart. "How could you _keep that_ from me?"

"Kurt, I..." he stumbled for just the right words, but knew there wouldn't be any. "I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you-"

"I SLEPT with you," Kurt's rage unleashed. "Sure. It wasn't sex. That's just for you and your girlfriend. But for me... I **slept** with you... And that's a big thing. I don't just sleep with guys right and left. Guys with girlfriends. Guys with _children..._"

"Kurt, please! Let me explain-"

"Cheesus, the sex! I dunno how I could have brushed that off. Too wrapped up in my own love-struck delirium to realize how totally _bizarre_ that is. I get it, that was a long time ago. But you're still _with her_. You still hold her hand and...

"All those shared looks between you... You must have been so proud to sneak those by me. How dumb do you think I am, Blaine?"

The pain and spite in Kurt's voice was breaking Blaine's heart. "Kurt... Please..." he begged.

"And what? You were _going _to tell me? Like when? Like you didn't think I'd put two and two together when I _saw her_? Did you think I wouldn't _NOTICE?_

"And what else is there? What else are you keeping from me? BOTH of you! Are you engaged, too? Are you married? Are there any more surprise children I need to know about? How could you think you shouldn't tell me this?"

The younger boy dissolved into hot, angry tears. This time he made no protestation as Blaine embraced him. Only wept upon his shoulder, the fatigue of despair weighing down on him.

"How could you? How _could_ you?"

"Kurt, please. Please..." Blaine spoke to the crown of Kurt's head as he held the shivering boy.

"You have a baby, Blaine..." he sobbed.

"Yes."

"A baby..."

"Yes."

"How could you?"

"Kurt, I... I'm sorry you learned this way. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..."

"She has your curls..."

* * *

**You may have noticed I deleted Chapter 5. I'm going to re-write and elaborate. I wasn't satisfied with it. Will re-post soon, I think. Thank you for your patience and continued support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: You'll have noticed that this isn't quite the same chapter 5 as before. It begins the same, but the 'guts' are changed. I wasn't fully satisfied with its last incarnation, so I re-write and updated with this. A bit heavier/darker, but with a lighter message to end upon. Thank you for your continued support...

* * *

**

Somehow – he couldn't be sure how – Blaine got Kurt back to the Lawrence house. The younger boy's tears had stopped, but his eyes continued to oscillate between what looked like spite and a hopeless vacancy that terrified Blaine. He barely acknowledged Robbie when she met them at the door. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as he waited in the entryway for Blaine to return with his things so they could depart.

Robbie wasn't really sure what had happened, and Blaine had given her no clues, but she was sure that there was a great deal of animosity directed at herself as well. And she was right.

She made vague, generally sweeping apologies, but for what she wasn't sure. And Kurt would not accept them.

When Blaine returned, Robbie wanted to ask him what was wrong, and moved to embrace him. But he held her away, and she noted bitterly that he wouldn't return her look any more than his boyfriend had.

With a simple, "I'll speak with you later," and a halfhearted lip-lift, he gathered up Kurt's and his own bags and led them out the door; Robbie left wondering how or why an already dramatic evening had been plunged deeper into misery.

* * *

Kurt was silent as he road in the passenger seat. At first, Blaine had attempted again simply to apologize, to elicit some signal acknowledging that Kurt would give him a chance to explain. It quickly became clear, however, that no such sign would come from his taciturn companion.

So he began to explain anyway. Speaking aloud somehow made it easier for him to concentrate on the road, instead of continually glancing over at Kurt's forlorn countenance, which only made him more anxious. And though he couldn't be sure Kurt even heard him at all, part of him took relief from the action. He did his best to be thoughtful and respectful of Kurt's emotions, and to think carefully and speak honestly with every word.

"Kurt, I... I see that I... handled this whole situation quite badly. And you have every right to hate me. To be angry, to yell at me, to never trust me again... I see that I have, albeit blindly and unintentionally, completely betrayed your trust. I was selfish and terribly inattentive to you when all of my attention should have been with you.

"You're right... You know, you're right. My friendship with Robbie, my relationship with Robbie... It is bizarre. I think part of me has known that for a while now, but another part of me refused to acknowledge it.

"Like... All my struggling and trepidation in the few short relationships I _have_ had just got my head stuck in this place. This place where it was like I was never sure of myself with other people... Like I couldn't trust that someday I'd find the right person. The right guy for me, and it'd all work out, you know?"

If Kurt knew what he meant, he wasn't indicating one way or the other.

"And so I had this sick – sick! – idea, like... If I never have anyone, I'll still have Robbie..." The weight of his statement sank like a cannon ball in the pit of Blaine's stomach. Yet, as he fully realized what he'd just admitted, he knew it was true, and the weight began to shift.

"It's so _delusional_! I mean, we are entirely not for each other. Yet we're so compatible. I have no desires for her. But we've been through so much together, and I'm comfortable with her in a way I've never been comfortable with any man but you...

"But I've been so ignorant! I didn't see it. I didn't see how totally perfect you truly are even after I knew it was you I wanted. I let my attachment and loyalty to Robbie get in the way of being honest with you, of sharing my life with you. It's like I didn't see that I could really let my guard down, even though I'm... I was... so deliriously happy with you...

"And I really messed it up...Yeah, I _really_ messed up! _We_ really messed up doing what we did." He referred to Rebecca and himself. "And our mistake wasn't just something we could paint over or put a band-aid on... Our mistakes have a name and a face... And I should have told you that. I really should have told you that before we even came here.

"I should have really explained to you what Robbie and I had been through, not left anything out." Blaine paused, drew a sharp, deep breath, and seriously considered putting it all on the line with Kurt before continuing.

"You need to know that Robbie and I aren't just bonded through Beau and our sexual experience. I'm... not strong like you are Kurt. The way I'm strong is just putting on a brave face and keeping secrets, holding someone's hand and offering encouraging words. I... I couldn't help Robbie through her hardest experience because I ran from my bullies... You're both so much stronger than me. All I could do was support her while she carried Beau, but I didn't protect her when a bully came after her for protecting me..."

He was struggling to keep the tears building at the corners of his eyes from overflowing their bounds. His thoughts and words were scattering and running together both as he tried to explain the pain to Kurt.

"Robbie tried to defend me and was punished for it... She was _raped_ for it. We already knew Beau was coming, and there was no way we could stay in that school with that demented psychopath, and I was already on my way to Dalton, but she wouldn't tell her parents everything, and after everything it wasn't my place to say it. So I stood by her, and we held on to Beau, and I've been her secret keeper, and everything's been so complicated. But we've lived complicated together."

He forced his breath to steady and regathered himself, "I should never have brought you, shouldn't have asked you to come with me when I had so much I hadn't told you yet.

"I was _so _blind. I was _so stupid_! I put her first, even though I'm in love _you_. And that's just something people shouldn't do!"

At the words, those three – _Was it four? It doesn't matter; the ones that count were there_ – brief words in a torrent of others, one fresh tear escaped and rolled from Kurt's cheek. But it was quickly wiped away and he remained silent, staring blankly out the window at the cold night, though his soul was shaken to his core.

"And I was so _selfish_! I put Robbie first out of habit and loyalty, and then I invited you to come with us so _I _could be comfortable. So that you could be a comfort to _me_ while I supported and comforted _her_. I never should have put Robbie and I first in this. I was terrible, and stupid, and horrid, and just awful to do that to you. It was disgusting of me to put _myself_ first. I always, _always_ should have put us first. I always should have put _you_ first...

"I'm so sorry I didn't put you first, Kurt... From the deepest reaches of my heart, I am so sorry..."

Silence once again filled the car. Blaine's emotions were in a tumult, but he had to keep a grasp on things. He had to keep it together and show Kurt how sincerely he regretted his actions. All the same, as they turned off the interstate, the silence was finally too much, and the emotions began to edge into his voice.

"Kurt?... Please... Please say something. Say anything."

"Sociology is the systematic study of human society. The Sociological Perspective is the special point of view of sociology that sees the general patterns of society in the lives of particular people. Peter Berger described it as 'seeing the general in the particular.'"

Kurt recited from memory his Sociology study-guide. Because what could he possibly say in the face of all this?

"It's okay, Kurt. You don't have to keep..." It was ridiculous, and there was no way Blaine could keep a few more stray droplets from streaming down his cheeks, but at least it was something. There was still some cognizant someone inside that tall beautiful body, and surely that meant there was hope.

The quiet permeated, and Blaine's emotions were ragged. But he had to get them back safely. He sang to himself in his head to fend off everything he was thinking and feeling. He ran through Warblers arrangements until he ran out. Then he turned to lullabies. But it wasn't enough by the time they were turning up the lane towards Dalton. He slowed the car to utilize the last moments he had. Perhaps the last time he would ever have the chance to express himself to Kurt.

"Kurt, I know I've hurt you. And I'm sorry. And I know that you have no reason to trust me now. And if you never do, no one could blame you.

"I just want you to know that you mean the world to me. Our friendship has been the highlight of every day for me since you came to Dalton. And our one night together, as a couple, was the greatest night of my life.

"I really messed up, Kurt. And I will never stop making it up to you."

* * *

Days passed.

Every morning, fifteen minutes before the first bell, Blaine knocked on Kurt's door. Every morning Kurt's room mate answered, took Blaine's letters, and turned him away.

Every afternoon a Warbler underclassman would arrive at Kurt's lunch table with a white rose and a sung telegram.

Every night e-mails would arrive in Kurt's inbox with subject lines like "Please," "Need You Now," "Only The Lonely," or "To Know Him Is To Love Him." And every night they went unopened.

Kurt's initial shock and emotional turmoil had transformed into a quiet hollowness. He didn't dare go to Warblers' meetings, walk alone in the halls, or linger too long in the dining hall. On Sunday night he had called home, distraught and uncertain, and Finn had come to see him. On Monday Rachel and Mercedes showed up with coffee and mix-CDs. He began to regain the color in his cheeks and a small incarnation of that smile crept back into conversations with his McKinley friends.

Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt's perfectly quaffed hair through the common room door, which stood slightly ajar. He paused, and his heart ached to see the man smile, and even laugh a little with his former glee-mates. But he _was_ smiling. And that's what mattered.

On Tuesday Kurt hazarded glances in Blaine's direction during the morning assembly. The once confident manner with which the curly-haired boy interacted with his friends now seemed cocky and insecure to Kurt's eye. His once infectious grin no longer reached his hazel eyes. There was an insincerity in his mask that troubled Kurt. Could he really be as torn up inside as Kurt was? It seemed unlikely; he'd lived these secrets for years already. The false confidence turned Kurt's stomach, and he turned away.

On Tuesday afternoon a voice-message from Robbie showed up on Kurt's cell phone. Apparently Blaine had spoken with her. She did her part to try to make peace for him in the brief two minute window afforded her by technology. An e-mail followed the next night, mixed in between "Goin' Out Of My Head" and "To Sir With Love."

"Are you gonna read _any_ of these?" Kurt's room mate asked from across the dorm, gesturing toward the growing pile of letters on their dresser.

"No," Kurt tersely responded.

"Look, I don't know what happened with you two, and I don't _need _to know. But for the twenty-two hours you were together the whole school was elated. You should've _seen_ Wes and David's Twitter feeds. And like I say, I don't need to know what happened. But surely y'all can get past it. I mean, you're so perfect for each other it's nuts."

"I appreciate your sentiments, but I am _not_ going to read those. Thank you."

His room mate shrugged, "So be it."

Kurt clicked open Robbie's e-mail.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_My deepest, sincerest apologies are yours. _

_We have wronged you, and I have betrayed our infant friendship. _

_I have been selfish and insecure and infirm in my convictions, and I have behaved childishly and foolishly. I hold no delusions that you will ever be able to see me with the same kindness in your heart as you did at our meeting, and I would never ask that of you. _

_But if you have it in your heart to forgive, don't spare me, but forgive our mutual friend._

_Blaine has been the utmost gentleman and friend to me in all ways, over many years. But I forfeit the selfish claim I thought I deserved, because I know that he loves you. _

_I don't know if he has told you, but _I know_ this to be true. He's not the best at showing his true feelings, and he hides behind songs, but trust me. Your happiness and his is far more important. My family may be shaken, hiding its unconventional nature behind a facade of tradition, but it is a strong support system. I may still be unable to share with them all the circumstances of my life, but they love me and I them. The support I need now is theirs, not Blaine's. _

_I would much rather see the two of you together, and happy._

_I hope you can believe me when I say I am truly sorry. And I hope you can see that it was never our intention to cause you pain or suffering. _

_With Love,  
Rebecca_

It was simple, and meandered from confessions of selfishness to (somewhat selfish) proclamations of selflessness. Yet Kurt suddenly felt a relief and release that had been absent for the last four days. It was as though a light switch was finally flipped in the darkness of his mind, and he could see the trust Robbie and Blaine had bestowed upon him in these days.

Kurt quickly responded, though briefly, accepting Robbie's apologies and offering his own for the behavior he had shown to her when departing the Lawrence home.

There was a gradually growing lightness in his mind and body. His heart still ached with betrayal, but there seemed to be an advancing hope, a knowing that this hurt would pass and life would be right again one day. After all, things could always have been far worse. And already had been for his new acquaintance and former-lover.

* * *

Thursday passed quietly. There was no knock at the door that morning. No nervous or embarrassed Warblers arrived at Kurt's table. No love-song-titled e-mails flooded his inbox. No unmarked notes were slipped under his door, no flowers delivered, no white flags waved.

* * *

"Come _on_. You have to get out at some point. And we don't mean back home for Pops and step-family time over the weekend."

It'd been a week since Kurt had stood in discomfort before Blaine's door, unaware of any betrayal, heartache, or bliss to come. Kurt was now blindfolded with a Dalton crimson and navy necktie, and was being forcibly pulled down the hallway by Wes and David's capable hands.

"I am going out. Finn's coming to pick me up in a few hours, and I'll be home for the weekend."

"Going home doesn't count as getting out, Kurt," and the hands continued to drag him through the halls.

"Fine," he conceded while continuing to dig his loafered-heals into the carpet. "At least tell me what horror you're delivering me upon so I can pray to the appropriate fashion gods."

His captors stumbled to a halt. The tie was removed and replaced by hands over his eyes. He felt someone brush against his hair, he hoped returning it to its perfect placement. He heard the creaking of heavy doors being thrust open and was edged forward into a cool open space. The hands flew from his face and Kurt found himself in the darkened sitting room where he and Blaine had sat together singing Christmas tunes a few short months prior. Shadowy figures lined the walls, and the fire in the grate, the only light in the place, cast strange, dancing shapes about the room.

The piano in the corner began to play, strong notes ringing into the darkness, and a shadow with dapper curls stepped from the edge into the center of the room.

Blaine's voice was rich, but filled with emotion. He was no John Hiatt, and his voice caught and cracked more than once. And if Kurt thought too much, the song didn't seem entirely appropriate for what he believed the intended sentiment to be. But he didn't want to think too hard.

It was beautiful.

The Warblers joined in with simple Oooo's, Hmmmm's, and Ahh's, and that was beautiful, too. But when the central crooner fell to his knees before him and plucked up Kurt's hand and held it in his, the heat of embarrassment and confrontation spread across his cheeks.

And as the lines, "You see time, time is our friend, Cause for us, there is no end," filled the room, the Warblers voices began to rise, and they formed two lines filing out of the room around Kurt and Blaine. As each passed they placed a comforting hand upon Kurt's shoulder. From behind him all the voices joined in with a penultimate "Have a little faith in me," before the doors closed and Blaine stood. He took both of Kurt's hands in his own, belting out,

"Hey, hey! All ya gotta do for me girl

Is have a little faith in me."

The super-grin was absent from Blaine's face, though a warm smile had settled upon his lips and reached all the way to his eyes. Kurt's hands shook near-imperceptibly, and his expression, though flushed, gave no indication of his reaction to Blaine's presentation.

"Kurt, I... am so sorry for everything. I will never hurt you again. Will you... go steady with me?"

"Blaine... no."

Blaine's face fell, but then quickly lifted, "Would you consider just... dating me?"

Kurt's unreadable expression began to shift into a wry smile, "I'll consider it."

Blaine's own smile grew from warm and approachable to a thousand-watt grin. "You'll give me a chance to make right?"

"Yes. And Blaine, I'm sorry, too. For behaving the way I did."

Blaine shook his head softly, dismissing Kurt's apology as unnecessary. He stepped away and pulled a bouquet of red and white roses from behind an arm chair.

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Kurt left with Finn to be home for the weekend, but returned Monday, Valentine's Day with a steadily growing optimism that although things weren't yet quite right, they were continually progressing toward the better.

Monday night, Blaine took Kurt out. He was a perfect gentleman, holding doors, pulling out chairs, handling the bill, and complimenting and engaging with his slightly reserved, though polite and delightful date. As the two strolled the downtown streets taking in the Valentine's revelers, Blaine took a chance and laced his fingers between Kurt's.

Kurt's bright eyes took in their hands there together, then turned upon Blaine's hazel ones. Blaine knew that there was still so much to be done, so many conversations to come before their friendship and relationship would be fully repaired. And he felt this night was a step in the right direction.

"I love you, Kurt," he chanced, knowing that he may be speaking too soon.

But Kurt didn't drop his hand or pull away, just continued to smile that quiet smile.

And that was progress.

* * *

**Song Note: John Hiatt's "Have a Little Faith In Me" used without permission, and with no harm intended.  
Thank you for reading! An even heavier plot twist, but I think that makes the end even lighter... 3**


End file.
